Tea with Benjamin Franklin
by Sam King
Summary: This is the story of how Alfred F. Jones decided to be the 'hero'. Its all thanks to Benjamin Franklin, blame him. And it happens over tea. Set post Revolutionary War.


**Tea with Benjamin Franklin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Out of all of the men who helped lead the American Revolution, Benjamin Franklin was the one Alfred liked the most. The elderly man was witty, inventive, a bit eccentric and playful, and he understood that Alfred was still considerably young and it was to be expected that he'd make mistakes as a country still.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. You've grown a lot. Almost a man now." The older man remarked to the older teenage looking Alfred as they sat across from each other at a table in Alfred's house, while a maid brought their tea out.

"I think it was winning the war." Alfred said, "How is France, by the way? Is he rubbing it in England's face that we won?" Benjamin had just returned from a diplomatic mission in France and he and Francis were good friends. Alfred dumped a teaspoon of sugar into his tea and stirred it.

"No, France is in a bit of turmoil right now as I'm sure you've heard." Ben replied a frown slid onto his face. Alfred nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Rumors mainly." Alfred's voice had taken on a darker edge throughout the whole meeting.

"Are you regretting gaining your independence, Alfred?" Ben leaned farther onto the table, taking a guess at what was bothering the young country.

"Yes and no," Alfred admitted staring into the brown liquid in the white tea cup. "I miss Artie and Mattie, I feel so alone here without them. Washington and Jefferson look down on me because of the age I appear to be, they forget that I am at least a hundred years older than them. Many of the other Founding Fathers don't know what to make of me; the idea of a personified country is alien to them.

"But despite all that, I couldn't let Arthur keep using me like he had been. It wasn't fair to me or the people I represent." Alfred's tea cup lay untouched on the pretty white saucer that kept it from ruining the beautiful oak table underneath it. While Ben's own tea cup had been raised numerous times and placed back on its own saucer. "I wish Arthur had taught me how to be a country before everything happened. But I don't think he ever planned on letting become independent." Alfred remarked grimly and he looked up at Ben's grizzly face, a pleading look in his cerulean blue eyes for advice from the wiser man.

"You have a great burden on you that I don't and could never understand. But I know you, Alfred; you're strong, brave, resourceful, and very determined. You will find your way and learn how to be a country. I'm not saying you won't make mistakes, I'm sure you'll make plenty of them. But that's how we learn, people and countries alike." Ben said very seriously as he looked at the younger man over his bespectacles. This was one of the reasons Alfred liked the man so much. He treated Alfred as an equal and offered him advice of the wisest kind.

"I am proud you represent our country, and I am sure that you and America will have a bright and wonderful future ahead. The others right now may not be sure what to make of you, but they are just as inexperienced about running a country as you are. They will come to appreciate you, I'm sure of it." Alfred smiled at the older man's gentle words.

"Thanks Benny, you always know what to say." Ben chuckled at the childish name Alfred had called him.

"Plenty of experience." Ben smiled, "I am glad I have had a hand in bringing you up to be the man that you are today."

"I'll make you proud and be the hero. I'll protect the weak from evil people and swoop in when other need help and save the day. No one will ever be able to defeat me." Alfred declared suddenly almost knocking his tea to the floor with the sweeping movements his arms were making for a bigger effect. "I promise, and heroes don't break promises."

"You do that Alfred, and I'll watch you, no matter where I might be."

"Promise?" asked the young, insecure nation who had seen one too many promises broken by those he trusted before.

"Promise,"

It was from that moment on that the young American nation declared to everyone he met that he was the hero, much to the annoyance of some of the other countries throughout the ages. Alfred never revealed why he had decided to be the hero. No one ever asked.

Ben Franklin died three years after their conversation over tea. Alfred was there when he died. Mourning the loss of a father figure and a great hero as well as a personal friend. And Alfred always knew that 'Benny' would be watching him, so he tried his very best to be himself and after a while he didn't have to try. His leaders started to accpt who he was a personality quirk about the country they ran and many of the others even became close friends to him as well.

And that is the beginning of Alfred F. Jones, the hero.

**Author's Note (the part of the story where the author comes out and write a silly note): I promise not to make this too long. I just wanted to say that this story was inspired by my friend Veronica and her idea of Arthur and Francis having tea with Benjamin Franklin. Obviously I changed this as Alfred is having tea instead of the other two. I know the ending sucked but I couldn't think of any other way to end the story. Lame exuse.**


End file.
